


Kaleidoscope

by Arithese



Series: Love For Both [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Capture, Experimentation, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Torture, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese
Summary: He was born in a lab, an unwilling child who killed his mom when he was born, and he still felt guilty about that. Because he lived, he took away a mom from two kids, his half-siblings. So when they get kidnapped 15 years after his capture, he vows to rescue them, even by putting himself in danger.





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another part of the series no one asked for, yay! Lemme know what you think!
> 
> Again, the title is a song from the singer Sennek. I think it really fit as well, cause kaleidoscopic means that you consists of a lot of different parts. And Nio does so as well, with how he was conceived and all. Anyways, ignore my ramblings ... xD

"Guys" Leo said suddenly, leaning forwards slightly and looking at his screen. I frown slightly, putting the book I was currently reading down.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking at my oldest uncle. Leo stands up, glancing at me.

"Your dad just texted me, said to meet him immediately" That got my attention. I was immediately up, reaching for the weapons that were luckily still close by. It hadn't been long since we came back from patrol, and neither of us were in a rush to call it a night.

"Then let's go already" Raph said impatiently, and Leo glances at all of us before nodding as well. We were all ready to go, and by the sound of us, we had to worry. I frown slightly as we ran through the sewers, what could be so urgent that dad had to call the whole team? I can't say I wasn't worried about him.

He said he needed to do something after Leo ended the patrol. My uncle seemed to understand what Mikey wanted to do, or at least understood that dad needed some time alone.

We silently ran through the city, following uncle Don as he had the coordinates to Mikey's phone. After 10 minutes we ended up on top of an apartment block, and Don stopped for a moment. Don glances down at his phone, frowning slightly. I can feel my heart jolt ever so slightly.

I knew this home… I knew what dad was doing.

"I know where he is" I call out, taking a hesitant step towards the ledge. I glance at Leo, waiting for some type of confirmation, which he quickly gave by nodding his head. I smile slightly, jumping down to the fire escape. I could hear my three uncles following me to the right level.

I reel back ever so slightly at the state of the window, broken glass littering the fire escape and the floor indoors. A break-in? I gently step into the room, mindful of the glass.

"Dad?" I softly call out, tiptoeing into the apartment. I had never actually been here, but I recognised the street, I recognised the building. I remember the right floor, and I knew to whom this apartment belonged.

"In here Ni" Dad says softly, and I can hear the heaviness in his voice. I swallow thickly, glancing at the glass and destruction that was left behind. Dad was standing in the living room, a pained look on his face as he stared at a photo that hung on the wall.

"Why are we here, dad?" I ask, glancing back to see my uncles approaching as well. Dad sniffles, wiping his nose before turning away.

"Humans happened" He says, and I can feel my breath hitch, eyes widening at the implication. My eyes immediately went to the broken glass again, furniture and stuff that were overthrown into chaos. And specks of blood littering the apartment.

"They took everyone?" Don asks softly, and dad nods in regret. I can feel tears burn in my eyes, and I whirl around to look at the panting again, shield myself from the stares I was surely getting from my family. I ignore them, numbly walking over to the painting again before stopping.

Mom… Mom was smiling brightly at the camera, holding a baby that couldn't be more than a few days old. Next to her was her husband, holding a 2 year old daughter. Tori and Jonathan, children of my mom, my half-siblings. And right now they were taken by all too familiar humans, alongside their dad.

I squeeze my eyes shut, willing the tears to go away.

"Why would they take them? It can't be because of Nio, it's been over 15 years" Leo murmurs, and I slowly turn around again. I could see Raph glancing at me, despite trying to cover it up. I scowl slightly, turning away from the conversation again to inspect the apartment.

"I think they figured out who Nio's mom was" Dad says softly, and I can't help but whirl around in horror. When Dad was kidnapped, and I was eventually born, they thought that they had killed all the scientists working for the case, that everyone who knew about me was gone.

Just 2 months ago we realised that wasn't the case, as we stumbled upon a group of scientists who knew I was dad's son, and they also knew I was partially human. They took interest in me, and how I was made.

"You mean they took her to experiment on her?" Don dares to voice what everyone in the room was thinking. And to make things worse, dad nods.

"Why did they take Jonathan and the father as well?" Leo asks with a slight frown on his face. I glance at him as well, just as curious as the rest was. Everyone knew about.. well essentially my family. They knew about Tori and Jonathan being my half-siblings, they knew about their lives.

They had kept tabs on them ever since dad and I were rescued from those scientists. To make sure that they were alright, even after their, my, mother had died. And especially for cases like this. And they understood how important this was for both Dad and I.

"Minimise eyewitnesses" Don muttered, turning around to the rest of us. "If they left them here, they could've gone to the police, give them an indication who took Tori"

"But we know who took them" I interrupt, ignoring the jolt I felt when 4 pair of eyes turned towards me, I was far too worried to care about the attention. "They must have a building, a facility or something"

Uncle Don nods at this, already moving towards the computer that was in the living room. I could see dad standing next to Raph, body rigid and face hard. It was how my uncles found me and my dad 15 years ago. They figured out who took dad, and they tracked down the facility that belonged to them.

We were all silent, and I walked over to the wall that held the picture, sliding down until I was sitting. I could feel my family staring at me, but I ignored it. I take a shuddering breath, hiding my face with my hands. I didn't even know them, I had never met, or seen them in real life. But they were still my family.

They were children of my mom, and I had taken her from them. They were still family.

"I have a location, it's just outside New York" Don suddenly exclaims, and I immediately looked at him.

"Let's go back to the sewers then, take the shellraiser. We have to be quick" Leo ordered, and I was up very quickly. We were gonna save my family.

TMNT

"So there are two main entries, I'd say we use the back door, as far as I can see it, it has the least security and it is the least used." Don said, pointing at the blueprints in front of us. "There will be security, more than last time so we need to be careful"

"We're with two more this time" Leo pointed out with his arms crossed. "But we still can't underestimate them, they know what we are capable of, and they don't want to lose again" We all nodded silently, and Leo was the first one to open the shellraiser, and get out of the vehicle.

We were parked just out of sight of the building so we could figure out the pan first without getting seen or before the scientists would notice us. Not like we needed a very complicated plan. It wasn't going to be easy, but the plan itself was simple. Get in, get Tori, Jonathan and the father, and get out.

Leo was in front as always, and I followed silently. I knew Dad and Raph were behind me, and Don was in front of me. We quickly managed to get the door open, and we ran inside. Coloured eyes disappeared, and the white lenses replaced them. I only focused on following my team.

That's all that mattered right now. My team, not my family, not my uncles, just my team. And we were here to save my family.

I continued to run until Leo suddenly help up his hand. A clear sign of stop. We all immediately did, watching our leader with focused eyes.

"We should split up, we can cover more ground that way." Leo whispers in a soft voice. "We have to get to them before something happens" Leo ordered, and I nodded silently. Without even thinking about it, dad and I went left, and Raph, Don and Leo went the other way parting ways.

We had been training together for years, they had trained together for over 20 years now. I started training at age 5, and I had been with the team for 6 months now and we didn't need communication most of the time to understand the other. And while we could all work with each other without a problem, dad and I worked better together, and we often fell into these two teams.

Dad immediately took charge, leading the way, and me following silently. Dad suddenly tenses, and it's seconds later that I sense people coming our way as well. Just a quick glance is shared between us, before we both dart different directions, blending into the shadows. My hands reach around back, feeling the handles of my kamas.

My heart was beating in my chest, but I stayed perfectly still as the humans came into view. I glacé at dad again, nodding at he puts two fingers up. Two humans, easy enough to take down. I wait again, wait for dad to give the signal.

We both jump at the same time. I whirl around, swinging my kama around and taking the first human down. I deliver a quick blow to the head with the end of my other kama, and his eyes instantly rolls into the back of her head.

"You good?" Dad asks, and I turn around with a sly smile. The second human was also laying on the ground, unconscious just like mine. "Good job Ni" He praises, and I can barely contain a smile, but dad was already moving again before I could do anything about it.

We rounded another corner before we suddenly came across a big door. We both stop, and I frown at the sign.

"Can it get more obvious?" I snort, pointing to the sign that mentioned 'labs'. Yet, before dad can comment on it, the door suddenly opens. My eyes widen, and a woman in a lab coat walks out, eyes focused on the clipboard in her hands. Seconds later, she looks up, eyes widening like mine.

"Eh… hi?" I mumble, and before she can say anything, dad shoots past me, delivering a quick blow to her head. Dad turns to me, sending me a glance that was a mixture of 'what the hell was that?' and 'are you okay?' I don't know which one was worse.

Luckily he doesn't say anything, and he gestured for me to follow him inside. Mikey signs to the opposing sides, and I quickly dart off on my own, checking the doors. The first one was empty, but the second one wasn't.

"Mikey" I call out. It was a rule we had quickly agreed upon, I should avoid speaking these family ties out loud. If people would overhear me calling dad.. well 'dad', that could become a weakness for us. They could exploit me being the child or someone else, and I knew my dad and uncles would risk everything to protect me.

Dad immediately joined at my side peering into the room as well. Tori was strapped to one of the two surgical chairs, and I could see Jonathan sitting in the corner of the room shackles around his wrists and ankles. But they obviously knew they weren't going to pose much of a threat.

I crouch down, gazing at the lock and starting to pick it.

"They don't seem to be injured, just restrained" Dad commented, shifting slightly. I knew I could trust him to look out for any incoming enemies. So I didn't take my eyes off the lock, knowing dad would protect and warn me when it was necessary.

I frown slightly, twisting and with a satisfying click, the door opened until it was ajar. I grin, glancing towards dad. He nodded at the accomplishment, taking it upon himself to open the door. I immediately followed him inside and scanning the room again for anything we couldn't see before.

Both Tori and Jonathan immediately snapped their heads towards us, eyes widening.

"It's okay, we're here to rescue you" Dad said, running over to Tori first. The girl's eyes widened at the sight of us.

"What the hell are you?" She whispers, fear in her voice. I glance at dad for him to continue the conversation. He had more experience with talking to humans, 15 years to be exact. Not like I would've taken it upon myself to talk if I had that experience. I shake my head at the thought, glancing back at Jon.

He was also looking at us with wide eyes, his back pressed against the wall in fear. It wasn't a surprising reaction at all, I've seen people run away in fear, people run towards their attackers. Because apparently they'd rather run back to the ones attacking them than to the ones that just rescued them.

I tense all of a sudden, tuning out whatever dad was saying to Tori. Seconds later, before I could even react, something flew into the room.

Immediately a high pitched … scream rang around the room. I cry out, slapping my hands onto my ears. Pain ran through my head, travelling all through my body. I could faintly feel my knees hit the ground, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain that was caused by that sound.

Black spots appeared in front of me, and I could just feel myself falling sideways before everything faded.

TMNT

I groan, head swirling slightly. I crane my neck, trying to get the satisfying cracking sound, but not receiving it. I frown slightly, blinking my eyes open. I freeze, the first thing I saw was an unfamiliar roof, filled with an artificial light that I recognised all too well, or at least, the concept of such lights.

It was the exact same light Uncle Don had in his lab, but this one was harsher. Yet, it served the same purpose.

I was in a lab.

I immediately jerk on the spot, feeling my wrists tug against their restraints. My eyes widen, staring at the restraints. I could feel fear run through my entire body, as if it was freezing from the inside out. Thick leather bands were wrapped around my wrists, my upper arms, my ankles and even my thighs.

I was completely immobilised.

I could feel my breathing pick up, chest tightening at the sudden realisation. This was everything dad had warned me about, do not get caught by humans. They didn't understand what we were, even so long after mutants started appearing. They would want to study us, they wanted to study me.

No no, calm down. I take a shuddering breath, trying to ignore the racing beats of my heart. It was only then that I realised the figure that was besides me, similarly restrained as I was. Restrains going across her arms, wrists, ankles and thighs, and equally as scared as I was at the moment.

But she also had the fear of being in the same room as a mutant.

"...Hi?" I utter, throat closing at the sight of Tori, or rather, of my half sister. Tears were streaming down her face, but they had long dried.

"What are you?" She retorts, and I knew she was trying to put on a brave face, try to act tough, but I could see she was scared. And I had no idea what she was more scared off, her capture, or me.

"I'm..-" I stop, frowning slightly. Should I tell her? Not like she would believe me, I think grimly. "I'm a mutant, my name's Ascanio, or Nio for short" I tell her, swallowing thickly. She glances at me with wary eyes.

"What kind of name is that?" She speaks, and I can't help but let out a shaky laugh.

"I've had that question for 15 years as well" I mutter, and she glances at me again, a wry smile on her face.

"My name's Tori" She speaks, and I glance at her as well. This was the first time I really had time to look at her. I had seen pictures of course, I had seen what she looked like as a baby when mom was still with her. But I had never met her before in my life, it was better to stay separated.

She had light brown, wavy hair that was just below her shoulder blades, but now ruffled and messy. She had greyish eyes, just like her mother had. But the hair was her father's, and so were the waves. But right now, instead of joyful, she was just scared of this place, and still wary of me.

"Do you know where we are? You came to rescue us right?" She eventually asks, and I have to take a second to nod. How much should I tell her? What would dad tell her, would he tell the whole truth or would I be making a mistake by doing so? How could I possibly explain this without telling her we were related?

That I was the reason her mom died?

"Scientists we've come across with a couple of times. Ehm, we found out they kidnapped you and your brother, and tried to rescue you." At the mention of her brother, he face falls. And I suddenly realise that both dad and Jonathan weren't here anymore. "Where did they take them?"

A single tear leaks down Tori's cheek. "They took him when you went down, he was so scared, I've never seen him so scared" Tori's arm twitched, pulling at her bonds in a half hearted attempt. "They took your friend as well, I'm sorry" It took me a few seconds to realise who Tori was talking about.

"That was my dad" I correct her softly, not caring about spoiling too much information. Tori's eyes widen ever so slightly, before a slight frown appears on her face.

"I didn't know that was possible.. I mean, that's what I heard.." Tori mumbles, and I shrug, as much as I could shrug in my current predicament. There have been a lot of speculation around mutants, and sadly, dad wasn't the first mutant to be captured before. They had done studies on others, horrible experiments.

Infertility was one of the conclusions they had drawn, and I didn't even want to know how they managed to figure that one out. But from my own creation, I knew how cruel humans could be with their own curiousity.

"It's complicated" I murmur, casting my eyes away.

"Extraordinary, revolutionary you mean" A new voice suddenly states. Both Tori and I snap our heads towards the entrance, staring at the man entering. "Did you miss me mutant?" The man hisses, and I narrow my eyes.

"I don't remember anything from that time, so no, can't say I do" I retort, and the man seemed to smile at the comment, chuckling even.

"You know him?" Tori squeaks, but I shake my head, never taking my eyes off the man as he approaches.

"Actually-" The man starts, walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I hiss, jerking in my bonds. "We go way back"

"Fuck off" I hiss, biting down the urge to snap at him. I hadn't inherited as many turtle mannerisms as my dad and uncles had, but I still had them. And I wasn't about to show them to Tori at this moment. Besides, it wouldn't do any good anyways.

"I see your parents didn't teach you manners" The man tsk's, shaking his head and turning to Tori. "But then again, your killed your mother when you ripped yourself out of her womb" I jerk in my restraints again, but I could feel my throat close at the mention. I didn't say anything.

The man glances at Tori, who was staring at the man with fear, but determination in her eyes.

"Speaking of which, where are my manners?" The man asks, walking over to Tori instead. The girl jerks in her restraints as well, but she didn't get far either. "My name is Marcel, I'm old friends with his dad. Very nice to meet you Tori"

"I hate you" I spew. "You tortured my dad!" Marcel turns around. It was a face I didn't recognise. How could I really? I was a baby when dad was in that place, I didn't remember anything from that time. Marcel, apparently, was one of the few that managed to escape before my uncles could get to them.

"Torture is such a hard word" Marcel waves at me, walking over to the cabinets while he does so. I can't take my eyes off him, too afraid to not see what he was doing. Even if I could already guess what was going to happen.

"What would you call it then?" Stop talking, you're only making it worse, you're only encouraging him, making him mad.

"Science" He grins, turning around and walking over to me with one of those trays on wheels. I gulp, trying to squirm away from Marcel, but he harshly grabs my arm. I cringe at the pain it caused. He didn't seem to pay attention to it, swapping my arm with alcohol. I pale at the needle that he suddenly pulled out.

"Stop" I squeak, but he doesn't listen, inserting the needle quickly. It didn't hurt, but I still cry out, tears burning in my eyes. He tapes the tube in place, before allowing blood to flow from my arm into a big sack. "Take it out!" I growl, jerking harshly in the restraints. Some rational part of me told me that moving only made drawing blood easier.

But I couldn't think rationally at this moment, I could only thing about getting out. Marcel frowns slightly, turning away from me again.

"Decisions, decisions" Marcel muttered, turning back to me again. I pale at the instruments in his hands. "I can't have you struggle when I exam you, but I don't want you unconscious either. This is science, but it's also payback for killing my friends and colleagues." He hisses, walking over to me.

"You killed my mom first, tortured my parents" I hiss, struggling as Marcel set up an IV. He cleans my arm again, inserting an IV.

"Your mom?" Marcel raises an eyebrow, glancing at Tori before smiling mischievously. "Are you sure about that?" He whispers softly, but Tori still caught that. I just glare at him. Marcel opens the IV, allowing something to stream into my arm for a few seconds before stopping it. Immediately, my muscles start to feel heavy.

"Why are you doing this?" I hiss, ignoring the sudden tight feeling in my chest. It was getting harder to breathe. Dad told me the scientists only wanted to experiment, they didn't necessarily want to hurt him. Not like Marcel wanted.

"If you really want to know-" Marcel mutters in a dark voice, walking over to me with a breathing tube. "Your family killed my brother when they blew up the building, I've hated you for 15 years" He hisses, reaching for my jaw.

"Wh-.. What'you do t'me?" I slur, chest heaving more and more the harder it got to breathe. Marcel grins, forcing my mouth open.

"It's called curare, it causes voluntary muscles to paralyse, including muscles used for breathing" He tells, before shoving the tube down my throat. I can't even gag at the feeling, I can barely open my eyes in panic. My arms didn't want to work anymore, and I could do nothing but silently endure it.

It didn't take long, but by the time it was done, tears were streaming down my face. Marcel secured everything, and oxygen flooded into my lungs. But I couldn't move. My head flopped to the right, eyes staring fearfully at Tori, who was looking back at me with an equally scared look. Which didn't help my fear.

I could feel hands on my left arm, taking out the needle that was drawing the blood. I couldn't wince at the feeling, but I would have if I could. Then, the sound of a saw being activated. I paled at the sound. No. I gurgle in fear, the only sound that the tube allowed to get past my throat at the moment.

Marcel laughs at the sound, and the saw is turned off.

"That is the saw my brother used on your father" Marcel taunted. "Unfortunately, your shell is too soft. I would probably kill you, and I don't want that" He spoke, picking up something else instead. I try to move again, but the poison was doing its work a little too well.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Tori suddenly yelled, and my eyes focus on hers again.

"Don't worry Tori, you're next" Marcel grins, and Tori seems to reel back in shock. "Why do you think you're here dear?" He adds, laughing. I can feel hands undoing the restraints on my left, and Marcel turns me on my side. Fearful eyes glance at Tori. Help me, please help me.

But she couldn't do anything either.

"You are here to recreate what my brother and I, amongst others, accomplished 15 years ago. This one here" He patted my shell, and a sound that was supposed to be a whimper escapes my throat.

"You want to mate me with a mutant?" Tori squeaked out, eyes widening in horror. I take comfort in the fact that she didn't put emphasis on the word 'mutant'. She wasn't horrified to be mated with a mutant, she was horrified to be mated in the first place. Not like that made any difference right now.

She was still caught in an experiment no one should ever be a part of.

"Why me? What makes me so special?" She whispers, and I close my eyes for a moment.

"Because your DNA is special Tori" Because her mother was the only subject to survive, to be able to mate. My eyes snap open again when suddenly I could feel a scalpel cut into my back. I gurgle again, wanting to struggle, do anything, but I couldn't move. Pain seared through my back.

It wasn't bad, it wasn't bad, there were barely any nerves in my back, it didn't hurt that bad. But it still hurt, it was already so painful.

"Stop!" Tori cried out, but Marcel ignored her.

"Interesting" He murmured. "There's a thin layer of skin surrounding your shell, it's not even attached… I wonder if I can remove your shell" I sob, wanting to shake my head. No you can't, my shell is attached to my spine. Fingers prodded at my shell, a slight pain shooting up my spine.

The shell wasn't as hard as my father's, or my uncles'. And the direct contact hurt, it had never been touched so directly. It was still sturdy, and helped me with protecting myself. Uncle Don once explained it as their shells being like adult bones, and mine like one of a child.

Except, my shell would never harden to an 'adult bone'.

"Answer me asshole! What do you want?!" Tori screamed, struggling in her bonds. Shut up Tori, don't make him mad please. I don't care what he does to me as long as he leaves you alone.

Marcel sighs behind me, placing down his scalpel. And I can't help but release a shuddering breath.

"You're special Tori because you share the same DNA with the only specimen we were able to make" Marcel voices, patting my shoulder to emphasise it. "You never found out why your mom died right? Or how" They never did, her body was never found, and we never had the heart to tell them.

For all she knew, her mom was dead, but she might as well have run away.

Realisation suddenly appeared on Tori's face, and tears started to stream down her face.

"You killed my mom?" She whispers, and Marcel shrugs, walking over to Tori.

"I didn't, he did when he was born." Marcel explains, gesturing to me. "Tori, meet your half brother Ascanio"

Her eyes were immediately drawn to me, wide, terrified, brown eyes staring at me. Tears still streaming down her face, but she couldn't say anything, didn't know what to say. And even if I had the ability to talk right now, I wouldn't know what to say.

I didn't have to. Before Marcel could even continue his taunting, the door suddenly opened.

"YOU FUCKER!" A familiar voice raged, and before Marcel could react, something barrelled straight into him. The bright red bandana was just visible before they both went down to the ground. Marcel grunted, before giving a shout of pain.

"Don't kill him" I could hear Leo snap in Japanese, and Raph growled at the command. Marcel cried out in pain again as he was dragged to his feet.

"You're gonna wish you were dead" Raph spat, before delivering a sharp blow to Marcel's head. Raph dropped Marcel without a care, immediately turning to me. He opened his mouth to say something, but someone else beat him to it.

"Nio! Ni" A figure came into view. My eyes widened. Dad! "Oh my God Nio, you're okay. We're here, we're all here. You're gonna be okay" Dad rambles, putting a comfortable hand on my arm.

"Ni, I'm behind you. I have to look at your shell okay?" Don asks. I can't move, I can't even squeeze dad's hand now he was holding mine. I could feel gentle hands ghosting over my back, touching the wound. A sound of pain escapes my throat, and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"TORI!" A male voice suddenly yelled.

"Jon!" Tori shouted back, and I opened my eyes just in time to see Tori jerk in her bonds before Jon wrapped his arms around his older sister. "You're okay! I was so scared for you" Tori cried in Jon's embrace, and I could see Leo walking up to them to undo Tori's restraints a quickly as possible.

The moment she was free she hurried off the table, wrapping her arms around her brother tightly, and holding him close.

"Don, he's not moving, what's wrong with him" I could hear dad call out. Immediately Don's hands stop touching my shell, and he hurries to get in front of me.

"Nio can you hear me?" He asks softly. I blink two times, hoping he would understand. Don frowns for a moment. "Two blinks for yes?" He asks, and I blink two times again, feeling a rush of comfort going through me.

"You can't move?" He asks, and I blink twice again to confirm it.

"It's curare" Tori whispers suddenly, and both dad and Don look at her. "They gave him curare to paralyse him" Her voice was wary, and her eyes were filled with confusion almost. Of course she would be confused, overwhelmed even. She just learned what had happened to her mother.

And Jon had no idea.

"How long ago?" Don asks, an urgent tone in his voice. I can feel my heart jolt in fear.

"Ehm.. 10 minutes ago? I-I don't know" She whispers, holding her brother even closer.

"Is that bad?" Mikey asks with fearful eyes, and Don glances to me again. After a few seconds he smiles warily.

"He'll be okay, but the tube needs to stay in, he can't breathe on his own right now" Don tries to explain.

"So we can't move 'im?" Raph asks, pulling the rope tight around Marcel's wrists, a little too tight, but I don't think anyone in this room cared.

"No, he has to stay here until it wears off" Don confirms, a single tear rolls down my face.

"How long will that be?" Dad asks softly, squeezing my hand tightly. I try to squeeze back, but nothing happened. I wanted to cry at that moment, scream in frustration, and move anywhere from here. But the only reaction I could give were the silent tears of frustration streaming down my face.

"I can't say, 30 minutes after injection, maybe longer." Don explains, turning to me. "Ni, listen to me. You're going to fine, totally fine. When the curare leaves your system you'll be able to breathe normally again, no problem. You'll be weak at first, but we won't leave you. Your dad will stay with you, try to squeeze his hand the moment you can. And if you need anything, blink, okay?" I can't nod, but I blink twice.

Don smiles sadly, but I was so grateful for his explanation, and I could feel some myself calm down just a little bit.

"Is it okay if I see if I can stitch your back already? I promise I'll be gentle" Don continues, and I blink twice again. I would've snorted if I was able to. Of course Don would be careful, he had been in all the years I've known him. I trusted all my uncles with fixing up wounds, but don was obviously the most skilled.

"Remember, just blink twice" He whispers, walking out of my field of vision. I glance at dad, blinking twice.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asks, and I can feel Don freeze as well. "Does it hurt?" It does, but that's not what I meant. I blink once only. But I can't do much more than hope dad would guess what I wanted.

"You want us to talk?" He asks, and I'm almost too surprised to blink twice. I didn't think he would guess it that soon. Dad glances back at Leo, and he immediately understood, walking over to me. He puts a hand on my cheek, smiling gently. It wasn't a secret with my family that I liked listening to their voices.

Even as a toddler, not like I remembered that, I would be calmed by their voices. It was one of the few similarities I had with dad. Personality wise we were as far apart as could be, but things like comfort, and intentions were similar. I liked listening to stories, and it calmed me down.

Leo understood, not leaving my side. I close my eyes with a shuddering breath, allowing whatever story he was telling to take me far away from this place, the feeling of Don stitching my back and the inability to move.

TMNT

"Just take it easy" Raph says softly, helping me up.

"I'm okay Uncle Raph" I croak, but the second after I said it, I fall against him, head rushing. He smirks, and I huff in defeat.

"You will be, Ash" He murmurs, ignoring my previous claims and hosting me on his back with Don's help. I don't feel the pain anymore though, as Don has given me a mild sedative. My limbs still feel heavy from being paralysed but I could move them again, and I could breathe on my own.

Which meant, getting out of here.

I glance at Tori, who was looking back at me with anxious eyes. In the last 30 minutes, Raph and Don had gone out to find her and Jon's father, who wasn't far from us. Dad refused to leave me, and Leo did so too. So when Don was done stitching my back, and he made sure Tori was alright, he had gone out with Raph.

Her father now had both Jon and Tori wrapped in a hug. I could see he didn't trust us yet, but Tori was the one to vouch for us. Jon did so too. He had been locked in a room together with dad, but it seemed like Jon was a little more trusting than Tori. And I guess it also had to do with the fact that Tori was the only one that knew who my mom was.

She still hadn't told Jon or her dad, and my family had no idea that Tori knew at this moment.

"Let's go home" Dad whispers softly, squeezing my shoulder gently, and I smile tiredly.

Leo frowns, turning to the three humans. "We can't let them go home, what if there are more scientists out there?" He speaks up, glancing at Marcel, still out cold. We would call the police the moment we got out, and they'd arrest the rest of the humans that were also tied up somewhere in the building.

"Let them come with us" I murmur in Raph's ear, and he cranes his neck to look at me with a frown. I knew what he was thinking, just letting humans know where our lair was? How could I suggest something like that? "She knows Raph." I explain softly. She knew I was family, she knew why her mother died.

And Raph seemed to understand, turning back to Tori. I could see Leo glance at Raph, curious to know what I had said, but I had no desire to repeat myself.

"She knows about her mother Leo" Raph explains in Japanese, and Leo nods softly. I ignore dad's stare, closing my eyes.

"We can go to LH's old lair" He says, turning to the three humans. "We have a safe house where you can stay for awhile, you'll be safe there" Leo tells them. There was a short silence, but it was Tori who spoke up the first eventually.

"Let's just get out of here"

TMNT

"You killed mom?" Jon whispered, tears trailing down his face. I stare at him in shock. I knew the accusation would come, and I didn't blame him for blaming me, because I did the same thing, but hearing it was so much worse than I had expected. This was my half brother accusing me of murdering mom.

I can't seem to verbally respond, staring at Jon with silent tears streaking down my face as well.

"It's not his fault" Tori says with a thick voice, laced with tears. But the voice was determined, sure of herself. She wiped away her tears, glancing at me.

"I know" Jon whispers softly, snuggling closer to his father's side. The latter, so far, had been quiet. He too had tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall yet. We were currently in LH's old lair, he had used it when my dad and uncles were my age, but after a few years they had found a home for him and his team, the mutanimals.

That's where he lived nowadays, luckily not alone anymore. But we still used this place from time to time. This being one of those times.

"I guess we should've told you sooner" Dad murmurs besides me, turning to me and tightening the blanket around me. Both Tori and Jon close their eyes at the sentence.

"Tori's right" The father whispers, voice equally filled with tears. "It wasn't your fault" My head snaps up at the sentence, eyes widening slightly. He… He didn't blame me for mom's death. Against my will, I glance at Dad again, and he gives me an encouraging smile, nudging me slightly.

"I am very sorry for you loss, Mr. Gilber" Leo mutters, crossing his arms. The father nods. "We need to discuss how we go from here" He adds, and both Tori and Jon reveal their faces, frowning at the sentence.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, uncurling herself from her dad's embrace.

"We have to remain a secret to the world above, for.. obvious reasons" Leo continues, and I almost snicker at the way he says it. You're still horrible at this Uncle Leo. "People can't know about us, or they would hunt us down" More than they already do, that is.

"We won't tell, you saved my kids" The father said, and I can see a bit of tension leave Leo's body.

"It's what we do, sir" Leo spoke, turning to us for a moment. "You can stay here for a couple of days, at least for the weekend. We will watch your house to make sure we got all the scientists this time" He spoke, and I glance at the family.

It was such a weird thing to think about, but they had been lucky that they were taken on a Friday. They didn't have any responsibilities for the next 2 days, and could hide out in the sewers until we made sure they were okay. They couldn't exactly go to the police with this either, or make this a reason to take some time off.

"Do you really think they are still out there?" Jonathan spoke up softly, glancing at Leo with fearful eyes. Of course he was afraid, the experience no doubt shocked him greatly, but he also feared for his sister more than anything. We had, or rather Leo had, explained why they were all taken in the first place.

He told what happened now almost 16 years ago, dad being kidnapped, mom being kidnapped after 11 others had been kidnapped and experienced on unsuccessfully. He told about my creation, and what they knew about my birth and subsequently mom's death. It had hurt them to hear it.

They didn't know exactly what had happened to mom, they had buried an empty coffin. They could only guess, had she run away? Had she been kidnapped? Killed? They knew now, but they also knew how she had suffered in her last view days. And they were crying when Leo told them that.

Leo had continued to explain how they rescued dad and I, and raised me for the last 15 years. And how they discovered some scientists to be still alive, the ones that weren't in the building that day. They had taken Tori to recreate… me basically. And they had taken Jonathan and their father to minimise witnesses.

"We don't think so, but it's a possibility" Don spoke up with a soft voice. "It will take a few days to analyse the data I got from their servers"

"Until then you have to stay here, we can bring supplies and check up on you a couple of times." Dad spoke up this time, and I glance at him. "There are two mattresses in the bedroom, big enough for the three of you. Our friend who used them is.. well quite big" I almost snort at the sentence. Understatement of the year.

Tori and Jon would easily be able to share the mattress, Uncle Don had made it for Leatherhead back in the day. They would probably fit on it with the three of them. The second mattress was a normal one, but it was one he used for guests, dad spend a lot of time with LH, to this day they still have a special friendship.

Tori scrunches up her nose, glancing around the room.

"It gets better" Raph grumbled, a smirk resting on his face. Tori glances at Raph, not bothering to hide her reaction to the disgusting smell. I shrug to no one in particular. Uncle Raph was right, it did get better. I was born here, so I didn't really smell it until I was allowed topside.

The difference from the fresh air to the smell of the sewers was always like a punch in the gut, but you get used to it.

"It's more than we could have asked for, truly" The father speaks. "I'm still a bit… unnerved talking to you, but you saved my kids and that's all that matters" I could see dad cast his eyes down at the statement, but he didn't react to the statement beyond that.

We all knew too well that humans were afraid of us, and we had all experienced humans cursing at us, calling us freaks or something worse, far too many times. The father didn't outright curse at us, but he did admit that he was.. well unnerved by seeing us. And while it was better than the usual comments,

It still hurt, my dad more than anyone.

"The place is filled with alarms, directly connected to our home, so if anything happens, we'll know" Don adds, standing up and glancing at me. "We'll send someone over for supplies in the morning, but we have to go home too" He says, and I know what he was hinting at, my injuries.

Getting them properly treated and looked at. And making sure I was mentally okay. Spoiler, I was not. But I was hanging in there.

Dad nods, helping me up with a firm arm around my shoulders. I don't complain, despite the fact that I could've gotten up myself without a problem. I mean the pain in my back was getting worse the more the sedative wore off, but it wasn't bad.

"Ascanio?" Tori called out, voice louder than I would've expected it to be. I glance back, before waving at my dad and uncles that it was okay. Tori walks over to me, stopping just in front of me.

"Nio" I tell her, and she frowns for a moment. Great, way to go Nio. "You can call me Nio, we're family right?" I tell her, inwardly cursing again. Let's capitalise on the fact that we're family so soon after her capture, and her learning how her mom died shall we?

She doesn't seem to mind, smiling slightly. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me, Nio" She says, and I wanted to shake my head, because I really didn't, but she was quicker. "Doesn't matter you got captured as well, you still came for me, and tried. Mom always said that was the most important thing"

"You remember that?" I squeak out, but she shook her head.

"No, I was 2 when she disappeared. But dad tells us stories about her, and dad recorded a lot of our lives when she was still around. I heard her say it once to me." She shrugs.

"I'm glad your dad did" I state, glancing at her father. She nods absently, glancing back at her dad as well.

"Don't blame yourself" She says, turning back to me. I frown slightly. "Don't blame yourself for mom's death, it wasn't your fault" She shook her head, but her eyes were firmly trained on mine.

"You're not mad at me?" I whisper, swallowing almost painfully.

"You were a baby, Nio. Those scientists did that to her, not you. So stop blaming yourself" I can't help the tears that appear in my eyes, and she sighs. I tense slightly as she wraps her arms around me, but she's really careful. "Thank you, little brother" She whispers softly, hesitantly almost.

I choke out a laugh, wrapping my arms around her as well. Just for a few seconds before she pulls away again. She was about to turn around and leave, but I gently grasp her hand, squeezing it softly.

"Thank you" I whisper, and she smiles again, before joining her family again. And I turn around to join mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I have normal stories I'm working on as well! :3 I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea, if anyone likes this in the first place.... *Hides in a corner*


End file.
